prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Moloney
Dan Moloney is a British professional wrestler known internationally for his work in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). His work includes his participation in the 2017 WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament as well as matches seen on episodes of WWE's NXT UK brand. Professional wrestling career British Independent circuit (2013–present) Moloney began training at the age of 12 and debuted as early as 8 February 2013 in Fight Club: PRO at FCP No DQ, where he defeated Tyler Bate. He went on to wrestle throughout the British independent promotions including Kamikaze Pro, Pro Evolution Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Kingdom, ATTACK! Pro Wrestling and many others. During his career, Moloney has won titles including Kamikaze Pro's Relentless Division Championship and Tag Team Championships, Southside Wrestling Entertainment's SWE World Heavyweight Championship and ATTACK! Pro Wrestling's 24:7 Championship and Tag Team Championships. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament (2017) Moloney participated in the opening night of the 2017 WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament, where he was eliminated in the first rounds by Mark Andrews. Although he was eliminated from the tournament, Moloney still wrestled during the following night of the tournament, in a dark match teaming with Nathan Cruz in a losing effort against Saxon Huxley & Tucker. WWE UK Tours (2017–2018) Moloney's next match was held on May 6 during the Norwich house show of the United Kingdom Championship event, losing to Tyson T-Bone. On the following night during the televised WWE United Kingdom Championship Special, Moloney teamed with Rich Swann in a tag match lost against The Brian Kendrick & TJP. On 10 May during the Birmingham house show, Moloney teamed with Trent Seven & Tyler Bate in defeating James Drake, Joseph Conners & Pete Dunne in a tag match. Moloney returned on 2 November for the Brighton house show, teaming with Mark Andrews in a tag match to defeat Joseph Conners & Tyson T-Bone. During the following week on 7 November, Moloney next wrestled at the Birmingham house show in a title match against the reigning champion Pete Dunne for the WWE United Kingdom Championship. Returning on 16 May 2018, Moloney next wrestled during the Liverpool house show, teaming with James Drake & Sam Gradwell in a tag match lost to Mark Andrews, Tyler Bate & Wolfgang. NXT UK (2018–present) Moloney debuted during the 25 August NXT UK Tapings, losing to Dave Mastiff. He returned for the following night's UK Tapings, losing to Ligero. Moloney returned two months later for the 13 October UK Tapings, losing to Joseph Conners. The following night during the 14 October UK Tapings, Moloney teamed with Tucker in a dark tag team match lost to Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams. Personal life Moloney is close friends with fellow British wrestlers Trent Seven, Tyler Bate and Pete Dunne. He has stated his favorite all-time women's wrestler is Awesome Kong. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''The Worldstar (Right-Handed Knockout Hook) :*''DRILLA ''(Gory Special transitioned into a Piledriver) *'Teams and stables''' :*The Facesmashers - with Wild Boar :*GBH - with Adam Maxted, Big Grizzly, Blake, Damian Dunne, Kip Sabian and Robbie X :*Miracle Violence Connection - with Tyler Bate :*Wonderland of Wrestle - with Elephant Mask and Ramses :*Young Wolves - with Tyler Bate :*Anti-Fun Police - with Chief Deputy Dunne, Code McSafety, Los Federales Santos Jr., Jim Obstruction, Lee Obstruction, Marc Lloyd and Sgt. Banks :*Team Fight Club: PRO - with Trent Seven and Tyler Bate *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' Championships and accomplishments *'ATTACK! Pro Wrestling' :*ATTACK! 24:7 Championship (1 time) :*ATTACK! Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Kamikaze Pro' :*Kamikaze Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*Relentless Division Championship (1 time) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' :*SWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Winner of the 2018 Southside Wrestling World Cup External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1997 births Category:2013 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Ironfist Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Lucha Forever alumni